La Rose Bleue
by Onigiri's face
Summary: - Suite de Black Baccara - Lightning pensait pouvoir trouver la paix sur Terre auprès de Fang. Mais la guerre qui sévit entre le Paradis et l'Enfer était bien loin de prendre fin. Et bientôt, une Puissance Supérieure fera à nouveau appel à notre héroïne qui, malgré elle, se retrouvera encore dans les méandres de ce conflit éternel.


**La Rose Bleue**

L'odeur du sang et de la mort était omniprésente dans l'air qui était saccadé par la chaleur des volcans. Les cris de guerre se mêlaient avec les hurlements d'agonie. Cette chorale macabre était accompagnée d'une symphonie métallique et meurtrière. Et même si les corps de leurs compagnons se faisaient dévorer par le sol ardent de braises, les guerriers de la lumière et des ténèbres perpétuaient leur affrontement naturel.  
Les pertes pouvaient s'estimer à des milliers d'individus, des anges pour la plupart. Dans ce triste spectacle, je me tenais là, au centre de cette tuerie. Animée par une force étrangère, je m'avançai lentement dans ce qui était devenu un crématoire géant. Mes pieds nus marchaient sur de la roche en fusion, mais je ne ressentais guère la morsure de la chaleur ardente. Au contraire, j'avais même froid, très froid.  
Serrant les bras autour de ma taille, je continuai mon périple. Malgré les bruits sourds de la bataille, mon regard était fixé devant moi, vers le sol. Chacun de mes pas était lent et hésitant, et pourtant, mon corps m'intimait d'avancer dans cet enfer de la guerre. J'avais l'impression d'être en ces lieux sans vraiment l'être. Comme une simple spectatrice, je suivais le manège que mon esprit dessinait de son propre chef.

Soudain, un démon et un ange fendirent le ciel dans un échange de coups fulgurants. L'être divin envoya son adversaire dans ma direction. Mes instincts ne réagirent pas mon corps resta de marbre. La créature des Enfers me traversa comme un courant d'air. Aucun des deux opposants ne paraissait s'apercevoir de ma présence parmi eux. Mais étais-je réellement parmi eux ?  
Le démon se releva rapidement et se jeta dans un nouvel assaut enragé. Il bondit contre son ennemi naturel avec une force proche du désespoir. Sans la moindre hésitation, il plongea dans la lave du volcan, emportant avec lui son ennemi. La mort les accueillit à bras ouverts. La coulée de feu absorba si vite ces petits en-cas qu'aucun cri ne se fit entendre.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis des battements de cœur. Tels des tambours, ils tonnèrent avec force, surplombant tous les autres sons ambiants. Je levai le regard à la recherche de la source de tout ce bruit. Mais les intonations semblaient provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Le rythme s'accéléra, le volume s'amplifia et les ondes s'intensifièrent.  
Scrutant tout autour de moi, je ne pus que constater à mon grand damne, tous les corps sur le sol. Des anges... Certains me paraissaient même trop jeunes pour se retrouver sur un champ de bataille. Quelques-uns avaient les yeux dressés vers le ciel, priant le Seigneur de les accueillir avec amour. D'autres, moins chanceux, mangeaient le sol. Leur visage se faisant ronger par les braises. Les battements tonnèrent plus fort, provoquant une certaine panique dans ma respiration.

_Le temps est venu, mon enfant..._

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, je réussis in extremis à ne pas bondir d'effroi. Le souffle rapide et saccadé, mon regard étudia furtivement l'environnement qui m'entourait. Rapidement, je reconnus ma chambre à mon grand soulagement. Mon esprit ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'assimiler que je venais de faire un terrible cauchemar.  
Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, la lune éclairait les lieux en traversant la fenêtre semi-ouverte. Une brise légère repoussa les fins rideaux avant de venir caresser ma peau sensible. Je frissonnai à ce contact délicat. Mon corps était complètement en sueur comme si j'avais réellement subi les assauts de la chaleur volcanique. Passant ma main sur le visage, je repoussai quelques mèches de cheveux.

Ce rêve paraissait si réel que j'en avais encore des sueurs froides. Tournant la tête vers le réveil, je découvris sans grande surprise qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Je dormais vraiment mal en ce moment et me réveillais toujours en plein milieu de la nuit. Chaque songe était différent, mais le sens restait toujours le même : des anges mourraient atrocement sur le champ de bataille.  
Depuis que j'avais foulé le sol de la bataille après ma nomination d'Archange, je n'avais jamais vu autant de pertes, de morts alliées. Et pourtant, j'avais vécu un certain quota impressionnant de combats contre les suppôts de Satan. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi remuée par ce spectacle dont j'étais accoutumée.

Alors que je me redressai gentiment, j'entendis un gémissement désapprobateur à mes côtés. Mon regard se posa sur Fang, une démone supérieure et fille de Lilith. Elle était aussi ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Cela, il m'avait fallu un temps fou pour m'en rendre compte et pour l'accepter. Cet amour m'avait coûté l'exil, la déchéance auprès de Dieu. Mais je ne regrettai rien.  
Ma compagne dormait à poings fermés, comme d'habitude. Passant délicatement mes doigts dans sa chevelure corbeau, je l'admirai un instant. Son visage était doux et serein, rien à voir avec l'expression aguicheuse et mesquine qu'elle adorait abhorrer à longueur de journée. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était un ange. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Si elle savait cela, elle me ferait certainement une crise existentielle.  
Sur cette dernière pensée, je m'éclipsai hors du lit avant de quitter la pièce à pas de loup.

.

Mes pieds nus caressèrent les tatamis froids sur le sol. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Fang et moi étions parties nous réfugier sur Terre. Après m'être trouvée un travail convenable dans la police, j'avais rapidement eu le désir de posséder ma propre maison. Et bien évidemment, vu le tempérament de feu que la noiraude et moi-même possédions, il nous avait fallu une salle d'entraînement afin de pouvoir nous défouler.

Et justement, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour évacuer les relents d'angoisse que m'avait provoqués ce cauchemar.

J'échauffai rapidement mon corps avec quelques petits exercices afin de me mettre en condition. Je n'avais pas la patience nécessaire pour faire les quinze petites minutes minimums pour un échauffement de base. Je désirai verser toute ma rage dans l'immédiat. Sans plus attendre, je commençai par de simples enchaînements de poings et de coups de pieds.  
Après un moment, je me décidai à accélérer la cadence. Mes attaques devinrent plus rapides sans pour autant perdre de sa fluidité. Je ne laissais aucune chance à mes ennemis invisibles. Mes assauts étaient puissants, mais contrôlés. Lorsque la fatigue se déclara gentiment à ma porte, je redoublai encore d'effort. Je ressentais le désir de m'effondrer sous le poids de l'épuisement, affaiblir mon corps afin que mon esprit se résigne à s'évanouir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

M'interrompant en plein mouvement, je dévisageai l'arrivante. Ma respiration était lourde et rapide, témoignant de l'effort physique que je venais fournir jusqu'ici. Les mains sur mes genoux, je repris doucement mon souffle avant de dévisager l'arrivante.  
Appuyée contre l'entrée, les bras croisés, Fang me toisait sévèrement. Elle était encore à moitié endormie, ce qui discréditait la colère qu'elle tentait de feindre. Habillée d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un boxeur, la démone dévoilait sans la moindre honte, les belles courbes de son corps. Et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune illuminait sa peau mate et si séduisante.  
Voyant que je la scrutai de la tête aux pieds, Fang prit une position plus aguicheuse. Un sourire charmeur sur le visage, elle pencha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre :

- J'ai froid toute seule dans le lit, tu sais ?  
- Cesse de mentir, ton corps est toujours aussi chaud que la braise, rétorquai-je en réussissant à reprendre une posture normale.

D'une démarche diaboliquement féline, la démone s'avança vers moi. Elle passa une serviette au-dessus de ma tête avant de l'enrouler autour de mon cou. Puis, d'un geste purement possessif, elle tira sur les deux extrémités du tissu. Son regard taquin et ampli de désir me dévorait littéralement.

- Tu me connais, la vérité écorche ma langue, reprit Fang en me faisant la moue.  
- Tu es irrécupérable, grommelai-je en feignant l'exaspération alors que mes doigts se glissaient dans sa chevelure rebelle.  
- Tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas me réveiller seule au lit.  
- Désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors...

Sans crier gare, la main de ma partenaire glissa le long de ma cuisse avant d'empoigner le revers de mon genou. Profitant de ma perte d'équilibre, elle me bascula en arrière et nous tombâmes en douceur sur le sol. Tout au long de l'opération, les orbes émeraude ne m'avaient pas quittée des yeux.  
Piégée entre le tatami et le corps bouillant de Fang, mon souffle commença à s'accélérer. Délicatement, Fang baisa ma gorge d'une délicatesse presque frustrante. Des frissons me secouèrent de toute part. Aussi agaçant que cela puisse être, mon corps répondait toujours positivement aux touchers de la fille de Lilith. C'était tout d'abord lui qui avait trahi mon serment envers Dieu. Puis, mon entité physique entraîna dans sa déchéance, mon esprit. Désormais, je vouais corps et âme à cette femme de l'Enfer.

- Si c'est de l'épuisement que tu cherches, murmura Fang dont le souffle chaud contre mon cou allait me rendre folle, il fallait me le demander.

Sa langue titilla méchamment mon oreille tandis que sa main droite glissait le long de mon bassin. La délicatesse de sa peau contre la mienne alimentait encore plus mes ardeurs. Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça, mais... les promesses que m'offraient les caresses de Fang, brouillèrent mes sens et mes pensées. Mon corps avait déjà abandonné toute résistance avant même que la bataille n'ait commencé. Mon esprit n'allait pas tarder à flancher.

- Fang...

Un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage de Fang qui me toisa d'un air malicieux. Je réprimandai mon envie de m'humecter les lèvres tant j'avais faim d'elle. Et ma compagne le savait. À chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me charrier pour mon attirance envers sa personne, faisant me sentir idiote. Mais je savais qu'intérieurement, cela la ravissait plus que tout. Que sa fierté se gonflait à chaque fois que je cédais et exprimais mes désirs envers elle. Et dans ses yeux, j'avais conscience que c'était réciproque. Qu'une flamme ardente dans son cœur me vouait une adoration sans limites.

- On est impatiente, mon ange ? ricana sensuellement la noiraude avant de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Mes nerfs allaient atteindre leur limite. Sa détestable manie de me faire languir m'énervait tant, mais agissait aussi comme un aphrodisiaque sur moi. Au bord de la folie, j'agrippai furieusement la crinière de lionne et posa mon front contre le sien avant de gronder :

- Contente-toi de faire ton travail !  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma reine, répondit Fang qui glissa ses doigts dans mon intimité.

Me mordant les lèvres, j'étouffai un cri de soulagement et de plaisir. Telle une naufragée, j'entourai mes bras autour de la démone, me serrant fortement contre elle. Chaque mouvement que ses doigts faisaient en moi, me rendait complètement dingue. Des ondes de chaleur s'élançaient dans tout mon corps. Des palpitations pétillaient dans mon bassin. Je perdais l'esprit... Ce fut en toute confiance que je me laisser tomber dans ce flot de passion et de désir.

.

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? questionna Fang, assise sur le canapé, en se retournant et s'accoudant au dossier.  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ? répondis-je avant de prendre une gorgée chaude de mon café. Tu avais des projets pour la journée ?  
- Rien de particulier. Simplement, j'aimerais que l'on se mette enfin d'accord sur notre destination de vacances.

Posant la tasse sur la table, j'appuyai ma joue contre le revers de ma main. Cela faisait quelques jours que la démone me harcelait pour que l'on prenne des vacances. Contrairement à moi, cette dernière avait envie d'explorer ce que le monde humain avait à offrir. C'était sans grande surprise de découvrir qu'elle était avide d'aventures et de découvertes. Fang ne me l'avouera jamais, mais je savais pertinemment que notre quotidien « humain » et banal, l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle, elle avait besoin d'action, de montées d'adrénaline.

- Tu as déjà réfléchi à un endroit en particulier ? demandai-je en jouant distraitement avec mon index sur le bord de ma tasse.  
- Deux ou trois petits trucs comme grimper en haut du mont Everest ou encore explorer la jungle d'Amazonie, concéda Fang d'un air pensif, presque excitée de se retrouver dans de tels lieux.  
- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu saisis le terme de « vacances » ? C'est censé être reposant, tu sais ?

La moue boudeuse de mon amie me fit sourire. Vexée, elle retourna son attention vers la télévision. Je roulai des yeux avant de me lever de ma place et de partir la rejoindre sur le canapé. Même si elle faisait mine de m'ignorer, cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'installer contre elle. Puis, mon regard se posa sur l'écran.  
C'était une interview où une femme racontait par quel miracle son bébé avait été sauvé de la noyade. Toute émue, elle exprimait ses angoisses et son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son enfant sain et sauf. Bien évidemment, elle remercia le ciel pour cette bénédiction.

- C'est vraiment Lui qui l'a sauvé ? interrogea vaguement Fang, peu convaincue.  
- Et bien, on pourrait dire que c'est indirectement Lui, expliquai-je en pointant du doigt un homme au fond de la foule. C'est un Vertu, communément appelé ange gardien par le commun des mortels.

Les Vertus étaient des anges dont la tâche était de veiller sur les êtres humains. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, chaque personne sur Terre ne naissait pas avec un ange gardien. Cette catégorie angélique était plutôt rare et peu répondue. Lors des examens de qualification qui nous révélaient quelle était la fonction pour laquelle nous étions nés, très peu d'anges de ma promotion avaient reçu ce grade.  
Les Vertus, contrairement à leurs congénères, passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur Terre. Errant de ville en ville, de pays en pays, ils venaient en aide aux humains dès que l'occasion se présentait devant leurs yeux. Dans le cas de ce bébé miraculé, il était tout à fait évident que le Vertu y était pour quelque chose. La plupart d'entre eux se faisaient passer pour un simple mortel, se dissimulant à la perfection dans la masse. D'autres préféraient revêtir leur forme invisible afin d'être libres de tous leurs mouvements.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est l'un des tiens ? reprit Fang, perplexe.

L'un des miens... Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais encore me permettre de me considérer faisant encore partie du monde céleste. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'une traîtresse, une renégate qui avait renié l'amour divin. Qu'étais-je vraiment finalement ? À quel monde appartenais-je ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le sais, c'est tout, avouai-je en grimaçant. Certainement grâce à ma condition de semi-Séraphin.  
- Je pensais que vous pourriez vous reconnaître entre anges, marmonna la démone d'un air moqueur. Tu sais, un truc du genre, une aura lumineuse derrière la tête comme une auréole. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée, vous en avez une ?  
- C'est un accessoire que nous utilisons durant d'importantes réunions, comme un chapeau de cérémonie. Et quoi ? Vous pouvez reconnaître vos congénères, vous ?

Tournant lentement la tête dans ma direction, Fang me dévisagea un instant. Doucement, elle passa son bras au-dessus de ma tête avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Elle me serra contre elle tout en embrassant ma tempe.

- On va plutôt dire que j'ai le pouvoir de voir l'aura des êtres surnaturels, concéda la démone avec fierté. Chacun en possède une qui lui est propre. Mais celle des anges et celle des démons se contrastent littéralement. Le jour et la nuit.  
- De quelle couleur est la mienne ?  
- Une lumière blanche avec une touche de rose, tout comme ta sœur. Mais la tienne est plus pâle.

Je trouvai cette révélation bien étrange et fascinante. Peut-être que chaque clan possédait sa propre couleur avec quelques nuances.  
Fang me parlait rarement de ses talents démoniaques. Je ne connaissais que peu de ses dons que j'avais, la plupart du temps, découverts sur le champ de bataille lors de nos affrontements. Mais je savais que la démone cachait encore bien des tours sous sa manche. Elle m'avait avoué, un jour, que c'était par simple habitude et besoin de survie qu'elle ne révélait jamais ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi donc ? La noiraude me contait très peu de son passé. Je ne connaissais presque rien de son enfance, de ses sœurs ou encore de Lilith.  
Levant la tête sur l'horloge, je me rendis compte que si je continuais à ce rythme, j'allais arriver en retard à mon travail. Et voyant ce que je scrutai, Fang me renversa immédiatement sur le canapé avant de s'installer en califourchon sur moi. Ses mains s'empressèrent de se glisser sous ma chemise blanche avec une malice et une délicatesse exquise.

- Fang, pas maintenant... gémis-je en guise de protestation.  
- Tu préfères aller arrêter des méchants alors que ton plus grand crime se trouve au-dessus de toi ? railla Fang en se léchant sensuellement la lèvre supérieure.  
- Tomber trois fois malade durant le même mois, ce n'est pas vraiment crédible.  
- Peut-être bien, mais...

Se penchant en avant, Fang pinça la peau de mon cou du bout de ses dents. La morsure était délicate et enivrante, réveillant mes pires instincts. Mais le baiser qui s'en suivit afin de panser la blessure inexistante fut comme le fruit défendu. Interdit, mais si attirant, si appétissant. Le regard ardent plongea dans le mien avec l'arrogance de la dominante.

- Avoue que tu aimes faire l'école buissonnière en ma compagnie, frima la démone d'un sourire à damner n'importe quel ange. Vilaine fille.

Tendrement, j'embrassai ma partenaire tout en lui caressant la joue droite. Elle me rendit le baiser avec autant de délicatesse que je lui en témoignais. Puis, furieuse, Fang se retira et s'assit au bout du canapé.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras, boudeuse. Comment veux-tu que je sois mauvaise avec toi après ça ? Je crois que je préférais quand tu me résistais.  
- Mais il m'est impossible de te résister, raillai-je en me relevant. Je n'ai pas une longue journée aujourd'hui et je ne tarderai pas trop.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la démone, je soupirai. Parfois, c'était encore pire que de se retrouver avec une adolescente en pleine crise. Je secouai la tête avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. Tranquillement, j'attrapai mes affaires et vérifiai mentalement que je n'avais rien oublié. Cela fait, je pris mes clés et ouvris la porte.  
Soudain, je sentis une présence démoniaque apparaître juste à côté de moi avant de se dissiper aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les sourcils froncés, je me tournai vers Fang avant de gronder :

- Pas de pouvoirs et tu le sais. Ce n'est qu'en cas d'urgence que l'on prend le risque de se faire repérer.  
- Mais c'était un cas d'urgence, rétorqua Fang en appuyant le bras contre la porte, l'air taquin. Tu allais partir sans m'avoir dit correctement « au revoir ».

Un sourire las se dessina sur mon visage. Exaspérée, je glissai ma main le long du cou de la démone, m'arrêtant au niveau de la nuque. Puis, l'attirant vers moi, je dérobai fougueusement la bouche de ma partenaire. Celle-ci émit un grognement approbateur et posa sa main libre à ma taille. Elle tira ensuite mes hanches contre les siennes, un geste possessif.  
Alors que notre baiser se brisait, Fang allait répliquer quelque chose, mais je lui coupai l'herbe sous les pieds.

- Oui, je suis sûre de devoir y aller, déclarai-je sur un ton sévère.  
- T'es pas facile à vivre parfois, tu le sais ça ? grommela la noiraude en me relâchant à contrecœur.  
- Tu n'es pas du genre à me rendre la vie paisible non plus.  
- Allez, va-t-en avant que je ne décide de te retenir par la force et les hormones.

Me reculant gentiment, je quittai la demeure sous le regard brûlant de ma compagne. Lorsque j'atteignis le perron, j'entendis dans mon dos :

- Heureusement que tu es complètement dingue de moi !  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ricanai-je en me retournant et en marchant à reculons.

Sur les lèvres de Fang se dessina un séduisant sourire qui fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Adossée à la bordure de la porte, bras croisés, elle pencha la tête. Tout chez cette femme attisait la convoitise. Tentation aurait pu devenir son deuxième nom. Vraiment tout chez elle alimentait les braises de mon désir : sa voix, sa bouche, ses formes, ses yeux, son arrogance... Tout !

- À plus tard, mon ange, déclara malicieusement la noiraude, connaissant parfaitement les tourments qui me rongeaient.

Elle allait m'achever !

.

La journée s'annonçait plutôt calme. Faisant ma ronde à pied depuis plus d'une heure, il n'y avait rien à signaler d'important. Intérieurement, je devais avouer que les palpitations du champ de bataille me manquaient un peu. D'un autre côté, je jouissais de la tranquillité de ma nouvelle existence. Mais malgré mon bonheur, il manquait quelque chose. À commencer par ma jeune sœur, Serah.  
Cette dernière avait coutume de nous rendre visite régulièrement. Mais voilà plusieurs semaines que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de sa part. J'espérai que rien de terrible ne lui était arrivée. Secouant la tête face à mes sombres idées, je réfutai l'obscure pensée qui tentait de submerger mon esprit. Non, Serah était une Archange, une guerrière aguerrie. Ses ennemis la craignaient et non le contraire. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour ma cadette.  
Et pourtant, la culpabilité ne me quittait pas depuis que j'avais fui le Paradis. J'avais abandonné Serah, seule, face à son destin qui l'obligeait à fouler les pieds dans la bataille éternelle. Et pendant ce temps-là, je me la coulais douce sur Terre.

Soudain, un signal d'alarme résonna dans ma tête. En plein milieu du trottoir, baignant de la marée de la foule, mes instincts étaient en éveil. Crispant légèrement des épaules, je scrutai discrètement tout autour de moi. Je continuai ma marche comme si de rien n'était alors que tous mes sens étaient sur le qui-vive. Au bout de quelques secondes, je découvris la source de mon agitation.  
Une femme se tenait de l'autre côté de la route. Buvant un café sur la terrasse d'un bistrot, elle faisait mine de lire un journal. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Tout comme moi, elle analysait son environnement, guettant chaque passant qu'elle croisait dans son champ de vision. Tout comme le Vertu à la télévision, mon instinct me disait que j'avais une Puissance en vue.  
Les Puissances étaient comme des chasseurs de prime. Pourvus d'une mémoire visuelle impressionnante, ils savaient avec une précision effrayante qui étaient les criminels à abattre. Ces anges avaient pour mission de retrouver les déserteurs et les pêcheurs. Parfois, ils ramenaient le renégat devant la justice angélique. Et d'autre, ils tuaient sans la moindre forme de procès.

Je baissai donc la tête, dissimulant mon visage derrière ma casquette de policière. Dès que l'occasion se présenta, je me faufilai dans une ruelle adjacente. Même si j'avais le don de dissimuler mon aura céleste, mon visage ne pouvait pas tromper le regard perçant de la Puissance. Car selon une rumeur, ces anges-là possédaient un œil assez particulier. On appelait cela « l'œil du Faucon ». Grâce à ce don, ils étaient capables à voir à une distance hallucinante. Quand ils usaient de leur talent, j'avais même entendu dire que l'iris de cet œil devenait rouge vif.

_Il est l'heure..._

Une onde de douleur vibra dans tout mon corps. Me précipitant dans la ruelle déserte, je serrai ma main contre ma poitrine, là où ma marque de Séraphin se trouvait. Je serrai si fort les dents que j'allais certainement avoir une crampe à la mâchoire. Mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais retenir le cri que j'emprisonnai dans ma gorge. La douleur m'empêchait de marcher correctement.  
Alors que je perdais l'équilibre et que je faisais tout pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol, je bousculai une poubelle qui vomit ses déchets sur le sol. D'immenses bouffées de chaleur m'envahirent comme lorsque je subissais ma transformation en Séraphin. Ce n'était pas logique... La marque ne devrait pas réagir ainsi et encore moins depuis que j'avais déchu de mon rang.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent avec fourberie. Tombant à genoux, je m'appuyai sur ma main libre afin d'empêcher mon corps de s'étaler sur le sol. Ma respiration était difficile, comme si quelque chose bouchait l'accès de l'oxygène à mes poumons. Ma vision décida de me trahir à son tour. Tout semblait trembler autour de moi, mais je savais parfaitement que ces séismes provenaient de mon esprit. Sinon, j'aurais entendu des gens hurler de panique.  
Je refermai les yeux, incapable de regarder les choses encore plus longtemps à moins de vouloir avoir la nausée. Tout semblait vibrer avant qu'un vertige me serre le cœur. Puis, plus rien. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, assourdies par mes battements cardiaques.  
Puis, un claquement métallique me surprit, suivi d'une multitude d'autres sons similaires. Des hurlements de rage et de cri de douleur se firent entendre ensuite. L'odeur du sang et de la chair calcinée parvinrent à mes narines. Puis, une senteur que jamais je ne pourrais oublier arriva à moi : la mort.

J'ouvris les yeux et fus complètement stupéfaite face à ce qui se déroulait devant moi. Ravalant difficilement ma salive, je découvris avec effarement que je me trouvais en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Des anges et des démons s'affrontaient avec haine et violence. Le sang et la mort avaient presque entièrement redécoré cette prairie infinie qui aurait pu paraître paisible sans la guerre.  
Alors que j'étais totalement stupéfaite par la situation, cela n'amenuisa pas pour autant mon sens aiguisé de l'observation. Il y avait un sacré problème. Premièrement, des créatures aussi immondes que les monstres des Limbes s'élançaient dans la bataille. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule occasion de rencontrer ce type de bestioles et c'était durant mon séjour dans la torpeur des âmes. Ils n'avaient pas leur place ici. Et deuxième fait étrange, les Archanges et les Anges n'étaient pas les seuls à se trouver dans ce combat. Trônes, Principautés et même Chérubins ?!

Je n'eus pas le temps de rêvasser plus longtemps, un monstre gigantesque tournoya au-dessus de ma tête. Il ressemblait à un oiseau ou à un dragon, impossible d'en définir sa nature. Ce dernier fit encore un tour sur lui-même avant de fendre en pic dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je bondis en arrière avant d'échapper à son assaut meurtrier, car son bec me semblait aussi pointu que la pointe d'une lance aiguisée.  
Esquivant mon adversaire de justesse, ce dernier réussit à se redresser avant d'atteindre le sol. Lâchant un hurlement strident et peu amène, il exprima sa frustration. Afin de préparer sa prochaine attaque, il reprit un peu d'altitudes sans pour autant me lâcher du regard. Puis, à nouveau, il plongea sur moi, encore plus vite que la première fois. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à éviter mon opposant, un cri de guerre retentit. Sans même que le volatile puisse réagir, quelqu'un s'abattit sur lui et le poussa à une chute inévitable. De toute manière, la créature ne pouvait plus comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, car la lame d'une hallebarde avait transpercé son crâne.

Le fracas fut brutal, élevant un gros tas de terres et de poussières. Je dévisageai la personne qui venait d'intervenir. C'était une jeune demoiselle. Sa chevelure attachée en queue de cheval était d'une couleur qui m'était plus que familière : la blondeur rosâtre des Farron. Son regard aussi pur que le ciel se tourna vers moi. Ses mèches cachaient son œil droit, mais je pouvais parfaitement distinguer celui de gauche. Mais ce qui m'interloqua, était l'âge de la guerrière. Trop jeune... Beaucoup trop jeune pour se retrouver au cœur des batailles.  
Passant sa hallebarde plus grande qu'elle sur l'épaule, cette dernière me toisa avec un sourire sur les lèvres :

- Il ne faut pas rester inactive en pleine guerre. Si tu es une Chérubin, ne va pas au front et reste en arrière avec les tiens !  
- Tu es une Trône, rétorquai-je sévèrement en n'aimant pas me faire sous-estimer par une enfant. Ta place est au Paradis et non sur ce champ de bataille.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On doit tous...

Mon interlocutrice n'eut pas le temps de terminer son discours lorsqu'un démon bondit sur elle. Se retournant furtivement, elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position de défense. Mais contre toute attente, le suppôt de Satan lâcha un cri d'agonie avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Derrière lui, un jeune garçon à l'air sévère fusilla du regard celle qu'il venait de sauver, des saïs à la main.

- Seth ! s'écria la jeune Trône en souriant innocemment.  
- Tu dois rester concentrée, Satie ! gronda le dénommé Seth d'un air réprobateur. On n'est pas ici pour faire la causette !

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien l'aura d'un Archange que j'avais devant moi. Seth était légèrement plus grand que Satie, mais sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux ne pouvaient me mentir. Sa crinière était courte et dressée en petits pics. Contrairement à la demoiselle, celui-ci arborait un visage froid et sévère. Mais tout comme la manieuse de hallebarde, il était extrêmement jeune.  
Lentement, le garçon tourna son regard dans ma direction. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils après m'avoir scrutée de la tête aux pieds. Je fis de même de mon côté, car désormais, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur l'identité des deux protagonistes qui se trouvaient devant moi. Mon neveu et ma nièce. Les enfants aînées de Serah, les jumeaux qu'elle m'avait un jour montrés en photo bien qu'ils avaient été plus jeunes dessus. Et à présent, je leur donnais au moins quatorze ans. Quatorze années... Je savais que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière sur Terre qu'ici. Mais tout de même, quatorze années alors que pour moi, je n'avais vécu que quelques mois chez les humains.

Mais mon attention se détourna de ces retrouvailles qui provoquaient d'étranges sentiments dans mon être. Mes cheveux se hérissèrent sur ma nuque, me prévenant de la présence d'un prince de l'Enfer. Je tournai le dos aux jumeaux afin de fixer l'endroit où émanait cette puissante aura maléfique. Ma main se leva au niveau de ma poitrine. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, elle fouetta l'air en faisant virevolter des plumes blanches alors que ma Blaze Edge se tenait désormais dans sa paume.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait ici ni pourquoi je me retrouvais en pleine bataille. Mais une chose était sûre. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un cheveu de ces enfants.  
- Attends ! intervint soudainement Seth alors que je venais de faire un pas.

Me tournant dans sa direction, je le toisai avec curiosité et agacement. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, car la situation me paraissait plus que dramatique. Cela était une terrible révélation pour mon cœur que de constater la défaite évidente des guerriers célestes en ce moment même.

- Tu es Lightning, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le garçon avec perplexité.  
- Quoi ? hoqueta Satie en plaquant la main contre sa bouche, faisant finalement le lien. Ne me dis pas que j'ai traité tante Light de Chérubin !

Seth secoua la tête en ignorant le dernier commentaire de sa sœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en me disant que la jeune fille ressemblait fortement à sa mère qui me manquait tant.

- Les présentations seront pour plus tard, rétorquai-je gentiment avant de reprendre un air strict. Retournez auprès de votre mère maintenant.

Sans plus attendre, je me jetai dans la mêlée. De ma lame divine, je terrassai toutes créatures provenant de l'Enfer. Alors que l'adrénaline montait petit à petit, je sentis mon cœur palpiter d'excitation. Et quoi que je fasse pour le restreindre, c'était peine perdue. J'étais née pour me battre, pour plaider la justice du Seigneur. Là était ma nature que j'avais tentée d'oublier et d'étouffer sur Terre. À présent, je comprenais enfin pourquoi la guerre manquait tant à Fang. Nous étions des guerrières, des mercenaires de la mort et rien ne pourra changer cela.  
À chaque ennemi que j'abattais, je pouvais sentir une drôle de force m'enivrer. À chaque victoire, je me sentais encore plus forte, plus vivace. La fatigue n'avait pas sa place ni dans mon corps, ni dans mon esprit.

Finalement, je me retrouvai devant le prince démon. Celui-ci jouait avec ses victimes de ses flammes à la noirceur des ténèbres. Ses adversaires brûlaient dans un enfer lent et agonisant. Alors que ces derniers hurlaient de douleur, leur tortionnaire riait aux éclats. Serrant furieusement la garde de mon épée, je levai ma main libre qui provoqua la naissance d'un zéphyr. Évaporant les braises sataniques, ce souffle doux apaisa les âmes torturées qui purent enfin quitter ce monde avec sérénité.  
Furieux, le prince démon leva le regard dans ma direction. Ses yeux rouges comme le sang me toisèrent sauvagement avec une rage et un amusement déconcertant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait me haïr pour avoir gâché son plaisir ou alors me bénir pour la future distraction que j'allais lui offrir.

- On est venu jouer, mon petit oiseau ? ricana-t-il en parfaite confiance. Comme c'est étrange... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dire si tu es blanche ou noire.  
- Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à la question lorsque je t'aurais renvoyé aux pieds du Diable, répondis-je avant de bondir sur mon adversaire.

Brandissant mon épée, je feintai mon adversaire en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, mais se reprit immédiatement. Des flammes noires jaillissaient de ses paumes et il n'allait certainement pas tarder de me les offrir. D'une vitesse incroyable, je me fendis dans l'air et en un éclair, je me retrouvai déjà devant mon opposant, ma lame purgatrice dans sa poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés, le démon me toisa d'un air ébahi. Même si son sang impur coulait de la plaie, ni la peur ni la colère ne teintèrent son regard interloqué.

- Qui es-tu ? marmonna-t-il avant de tousser douloureusement. Une Séraphin ou une Princesse des ténèbres ? Une abomination... Voilà ce que tu es...

Alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps, une étrange noirceur émana de tout son être. Comme des cheveux de l'enfer, ces fils obscurs s'élargissaient et remontaient la lame de mon épée. J'aurais voulu retirer mon arme, mais celle-ci était littéralement figée dans la poitrine du démon. Et en même pas quelques secondes, les ténèbres emprisonnèrent mes poignets lorsqu'une puissante sensation de pouvoir m'envahit.  
Le souffle coupé, je tombai à genou alors que je pouvais sentir cette noirceur s'insinuer dans mon être comme du poison. Mon corps s'enivrait de cette intrusion qui lui offrait un bien-être contre-nature. J'avais beau efforcé mon esprit à rejeter ce mal, je ne pus l'empêcher de conquérir. Impuissante, je lâchai un cri de frustration comme si cela allait me libérer de ces ténèbres. Et soudain, des flammes noires jaillirent tout autour de moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant le sacrilège que je venais de produire. Je... Je venais d'utiliser un pouvoir obscur, un don de Satan. Que Dieu ait pitié de moi...

- Lightning Farron, tu es en état d'arrestation !

La pointe d'une lame sous ma gorge, je tournai le regard vers l'homme qui m'interpellait. Plutôt grand et bien bâti, ce dernier me parut familier. Ses cheveux noirs qui entouraient son visage ainsi que son expression distante et insondable. Il avait été dans la même promotion que moi. Ce jour-là, il avait reçu le titre de Puissance. Je m'en rappelais parfaitement, car à cette époque, nous étions amis. Mais je supposai que ce temps était révolu maintenant que j'étais une renégate. Je n'étais plus que son ennemie, la cible à abattre.

- Cid Raines... murmurai-je doucement avant de détourner mes yeux de lui, encore affligé sur les flammes noires que j'avais créées.  
- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici, rétorqua sévèrement Cid d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Petit à petit, le feu s'amenuisa avant de ne devenir que cendre. La Puissance avait assisté à ma prouesse démoniaque. Et sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, une honte m'écrasa sous son poids plein de culpabilités.

- Alors tu es devenue comme eux ? déclara Cid sur une pointe de dégoût. Tu n'es plus qu'une saleté de démon.  
- Je ne suis pas un démon ! hurlai-je en me relevant et en attrapant mon interlocuteur par le col.  
- Alors qu'es-tu, Lightning ? Tu as renié Dieu !  
- Je ne L'ai jamais renié ! Je Lui suis toujours vouée !

Dans ma colère, je sentis la chaleur brûlante de ma marque faire à nouveau des siennes. Déstabilisée, je tombai à genoux, la main contre ma poitrine d'où émanait une lumière pure. Incapable respirer correctement, je laissai le pouvoir divin m'envahir. Elle était aussi enivrante que celle des ténèbres, mais sa lueur était rassurante. Puis, tout jaillit de mon être. L'éclat céleste s'élargit en aveuglant tout le monde sur son passage. Des cris, des hurlements...

Le mal fut anéanti en poussière.

Difficilement, je me relevai alors que ma magie s'était finalement calmée. Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, je faillis perdre l'équilibre en voyant la réalité qui se dévoilait devant moi. Le sol était vierge de démons. Et tous les anges, à genoux, regardèrent tous dans ma direction. De l'incompréhension. De la colère. De la dévotion. Tant d'expression dans ces regards angéliques.  
Ne faisant pas exception, Cid se trouvait à terre, devant moi. Alors que son visage était impassible, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Mais il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer, préférant me toiser minutieusement.

- Qu'es-tu, Lightning ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

.

- Ceci est insensé ! s'écria rageusement Galenth Disley en frappant ses mains sur la table.

Le Principauté et président de la Justice du Paradis me fusilla littéralement du regard, témoignant parfaitement de ce qu'il pensait de moi.  
Debout, les mains menottées dans le dos, je me tenais au centre du tribunal céleste pour mon procès. Devant moi s'élevaient à une hauteur impressionnante les bureaux et sièges des juges. Ces derniers pouvaient me toiser de haut, ne démontrant que la petitesse de l'accusée. Ils n'étaient composés que de Principautés et étaient au nombre de cinq.  
Assis au centre de ces magistrats de Dieu, Galenth était un homme respecté pour sa grandeur et craint pour sa justice implacable. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient échapper à son jugement une fois qu'il l'avait décidé.

Derrière moi, certains anges étaient assis afin d'assister à ma sentence. Parmi eux, j'avais reconnu mon ancien supérieur, Yaag Rosch, et Cid. Ces témoins avaient le droit d'assister au procès en toute liberté. Mais la famille de l'accusé se voyait privé de ce privilège. Intérieurement, je devinai que Serah devait certainement se trouver derrière l'immense porte du tribunal à pester contre cette injustice et son impuissance de ne pouvoir intervenir.  
L'atmosphère était chargée de tension et de curiosité. Même de dos, je pouvais sentir les regards inquisiteurs sur ma personne. Tous devaient se demander ce que j'étais devenue et ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Comment un ange destiné à devenir une Séraphin avait-elle pu finir de la sorte ? Tant de questions pour leur esprit interrogateur qui cherchaient en vain une réponse à ma déchéance.

- Cette enfant a été séduite par le malin, cracha amèrement Galenth en me pointant du doigt.  
- Elle est une Séraphin ! intervint une femme sur la droite de ce dernier.  
- Blasphème ! Si cela avait réellement été le cas, elle n'aurait pas la moindre expression sur son visage.

Un brouhaha résonna dans toute la salle. Les gens échangeaient leurs commentaires et leurs incompréhensions. Très vite, l'un des juges frappa son marteau sur la table afin d'intimer le calme et le silence. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement.  
Je levai à nouveau mon regard vers ceux qui allaient soit me gracier, soit me condamner. Imperceptiblement, je tentai d'évaluer la solidité de mes menottes. Il était hors de question que je me laisse exécuter ou emprisonner ici. Là n'étais plus ma place... Elle était désormais auprès de Fang, tout simplement.  
Lors d'un jugement, il n'y avait que trois issus possibles. La première était simplement et directement la condamnation à mort du renégat. La deuxième était l'emprisonnement pour l'éternité dans les tourmentes de nos méfaits. Et la dernière était que l'on coupait les ailes du coupable avant de le jeter dans le monde des Hommes, devenant ainsi mortel et sans pouvoir.  
Inspirant longuement, je ne pus que me sentir dépassée par les événements. Mais dans quel guêpier m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

- Avez-vous tous oublié à qui on a affaire ? gronda Galenth avec frénésie. Avez-vous donc oublié qui est son père ? Que le mal se trouve dans ses gènes ?  
- Ma sœur et moi, nous ne sommes pas comme lui ! rétorquai-je furieusement en serrant les poings, sentant mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.  
- Silence ! Tu n'as pas droit à la parole !

Rageant intérieurement, ma mâchoire se crispa douloureusement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes actes ou ceux de Lucifer porter le moindre préjudice à la vie de Serah. Elle avait une famille désormais. Elle avait la lourde tâche de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et je ne laisserai personne nuire au bien le plus précieux de ma cadette.  
Face à mes juges, j'étais impuissante. Ma colère ne faisait que de grandir en mon sein. Ma frustration se délectait de la situation pour m'écraser sous son emprise. J'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais revenir ici, pour ne pas porter encore plus de mal à l'ancienne illustre lignée des Farron. Avant, nous étions des guerriers reconnus et admirés. À présent, nous n'étions plus que des sangs impurs, ceux qui se faisaient séduire par Satan. Je ne pouvais que me blâmer pour la déchéance de mon clan.

- Juges divins, intervint subitement Rosch en se levant dans le public, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que l'Archange Lightning Farron s'était toujours dignement acquittée de ses tâches. Malheureusement, elle a choisi une voie obscure, mais sa foi est restée intacte. Tout à l'heure, sur le champ de bataille, elle a sauvé des centaines des nôtres.  
- Je témoigne et me porte garant de cette déclaration, ajouta Cid en se redressant à son tour. J'y étais et je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Le pouvoir divin l'habite toujours.

Scrutant les deux intervenants par-dessus mon épaule, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ma stupeur. Mon ancien supérieur et mon vieux camarade osaient faire face au jugement divin. Mais malgré leurs belles déclarations, je pouvais sentir le doute dans leurs paroles. Eux-mêmes tentaient d'y croire, de se convaincre que je n'étais pas une créature revenue des enfers afin de les pervertir. Qu'étais-je réellement ? Moi-même, je ne le savais pas...

- Rasseyez-vous ! intima l'une des juges avec autorité. Lightning Farron, veuillez démontrer votre pureté.

Je levai le regard vers cette dernière, perplexe. Il était facile de savoir à quel degrés se trouvait l'innocence d'un ange. Il suffisait de voir la couleur de ses ailes. Blanches ou noires. L'aimé de Dieux et le banni. Mais je savais pertinemment que je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre. J'étais une anomalie...  
Baissant les yeux, je refermai les paupières. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tentai d'évacuer mon appréhension. Leurs réactions n'allaient certainement pas être bien jolies à voir.  
Je sentis une petite douleur dans mon dos. Puis, comme étirant des membres endormis, mes quatre ailes se déployèrent gracieusement. Leurs plumes blanches à la pointe noircie par mon péché virevoltèrent tout autour de moi, comme des danseuses. La foule retint son souffle alors que les juges écarquillèrent les yeux face à l'impossible qui se dessinait devant eux.

- Une abomination... murmura Galenth avec ébahissement et dégoût.

Abomination... C'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais ce terme depuis que j'avais remis un pied dans le monde céleste.

.

- Lightning ! s'écria Serah avant de se jeter contre moi, me serrant de tout son amour.

Mon cœur bondit de joie de la retrouver. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais malheureusement, mes mains étaient toujours menottées dans mon dos. Fermant les yeux, je savourai ces retrouvailles, me délectant de la chaleur que me procurait la présence de ma cadette. Cette dernière m'avait tant manquée.  
Le procès venait de prendre fin. Alors que les juges s'étaient retranchés afin de se concerter entre eux, la salle se vidait petit à petit de ses spectateurs. Serah avait profité de cet instant pour pénétrer dans le tribunal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Je souris faiblement, n'ayant pas la réponse à sa question et étant incapable de contredire ses dires. Mais les choses s'étaient déroulées si vite que je n'avais rien pu voir venir. Emportée dans le torrent des événements, me voici à nouveau au Paradis, un lieu que je n'aurais jamais pensé y retourner. Et me voici, à l'occasion de mon propre procès. Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me murmurait qu'une seule solution possible.

- C'est Lui... chuchotai-je doucement à ma cadette.

Se reculant légèrement, Serah me dévisagea avec interrogation et incompréhension. Moi-même, je ne saisissais pas vraiment ce qui se tramait. Pourquoi le Seigneur aurait-il désiré mon retour ? Si ce fait venait réellement de lui... Mais au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais juste. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

- Serah, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, repris-je doucement en toisant ma sœur. Que se passe-t-il réellement ici ? Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Il m'aurait fait revenir ici.  
- La guerre... répondit faiblement ma cadette en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Nous sommes en train de la perdre, Lightning.  
- Quoi ?!

Alors que ma cadette ouvrit la bouche pour me donner des explications, les cinq juges apparurent comme par enchantement sur leurs sièges. Immédiatement, Galenth fixa ma sœur et moi d'un mauvais œil. Fronçant des sourcils, je sentis que ma patience n'allait pas tarder à flancher. J'avais envie de cracher ses quatre vérités à ce Principauté.  
Tout le monde dans la salle se tut et partit s'asseoir en silence. Serah décida tout de même de rester auprès de moi, sachant pertinemment qu'en temps normal, elle ne devrait pas se trouver là. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de défier l'autorité. Parfois, je me demandais si l'insubordination ou l'entêtement n'étaient pas des traits communs chez les Farron.

- La sentence est toute désignée, déclara l'un des juges d'une voix solennelle. Lightning Farron, le jugement divin vous condamne à...

Soudain, les deux immenses portent d'entrée s'ouvrirent brutalement. Alors que Galenth et ses compères allaient sévèrement réprimander le malotru, leur visage devint blême face à l'arrivant. Tous les autres anges dans la pièce se levèrent tous subitement avant de poser un genou à terre. Serah et moi-même ne fîmes pas exception à la règle.  
La respiration courte, j'osai tout de même lever le regard vers la personne qui se dirigeait lentement vers moi. Le cœur battant la chamade et se gonflant tant que je crus mourir. Dans toute la pièce émanait une étrange atmosphère, douce et chaleureuse. Sur le visage de certains témoins de ce procès, des larmes coulèrent à l'honneur de cet être suprême.

- Une Séraphin n'a pas besoin de s'agenouiller devant l'un de ses camarades, déclara l'arrivant d'une voix morne, sans vie, mais émouvante.

Avec une certaine hésitation, je me relevai lentement. Mon regard ne pouvait pas décrocher de cet aimé de Dieu. Une chevelure aux couleurs du soleil coula au-dessus de ses épaules. Son regard insondable était d'un vert si pur qu'il semblait irréel. Son visage froid et inexpressif compensait son manque de chaleur par une beauté son nom, indescriptible. Chaque trait de son visage avait magnifiquement été sculpté par Dieu lui-même. Et malgré le fait qu'il portait la toge blanche classique des Séraphins, on devinait facilement que ce dernier était bâti comme un Apollon.

- Raphaël, murmurai-je faiblement, incapable d'émettre un son plus puissant.

Alors même que je ne l'avais jamais vu, son nom m'était apparu comme une évidence au fond de mon être.  
Cet ange n'était pas n'importe lequel. Il était un Séraphin, mais pas seulement. Il faisait partie des Sept, un membre du grand Conseil qui résidait dans la Lance Divine. Rares étaient les chanceux qui avaient pu, ne serait-ce croiser un jour ces êtres privilégiés qui se trouvaient tout en haut de la hiérarchie angélique. Dans les historiques de la bibliothèque du Paradis, la dernière fois que l'on avait vu Raphaël datait d'il y a plus de trois cents ans.  
Puis, lentement, le Séraphin leva son regard vers les juges qui étaient tous éblouis par sa splendeur.

- Toutes les charges à l'encontre de la Séraphin Farron sont effacées au nom de Dieu, déclara-t-il froidement.  
- Sauf votre respect, Votre Excellence, intervint Galenth d'une hésitation que peu le connaissait, cet ange est une renégate, une pécheresse. De ce fait, elle doit être jugée et condamnée pour ses fautes.  
- Un Séraphin n'a à comparaître que devant notre Seigneur tout puissant. Sa place est dans la Lance Divine

La foule ravala un hoquet de stupeur. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de réellement réaliser les paroles de Raphaël. Intérieurement, je priai pour avoir mal entendu ou imaginé ces mots. Mais c'était bien la réalité. La dure réalité qui ne faisait qu'envenimer encore et encore mon existence.  
La Lance Divine était l'immense tour qui se trouvait dans les quartiers administratifs. Un lieu que seuls les Séraphins avaient le droit de fouler. Car cette bâtisse était l'emblème du Paradis, la « maison de Dieu » disaient certains.

D'un simple geste de la main, l'ange suprême fit disparaître mes entraves, me rendant ma liberté. Mais toujours incrédule, je le toisai sans pouvoir émettre la moindre parole. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard acier dans le mien. On m'avait souvent dit que mes yeux étaient froids comme de la glace, mais ce n'était certainement rien comparé aux iris qui me fixaient intensément.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria Galenth qui bondit de son siège, fracassant la table de ses mains. Une pécheresse ne peut pas pénétrer dans la Lance Divine ! Le mal coule dans ses veines !  
- Sa dévotion envers notre Seigneur est irréfutable, rétorqua Raphaël. Sa foi est restée pure.  
- Elle côtoie l'ennemi et a partagé sa couche ! Elle n'est qu'une traînée !

Soudain, le juge s'écroula sur sa chaise. Son visage semblait être défiguré par la douleur. Alors que la bave se formait au coin de sa bouche, d'étranges gargouillis émanaient de sa gorge. Les yeux exorbités, il leva les bras comme pour implorer la pitié. Je tournai mon attention vers le Séraphin qui restait de marbre, les bras le long du corps. Et pourtant, il était évident qu'il était à l'origine des maux de Galenth.

- Oserez-vous défier la parole du Tout Puissant ? interrogea Raphaël dont une menace froide et meurtrière pouvait se faire sentir dans sa voix. C'est Lui qui m'envoie la chercher. Et vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps.

Puis, soudain, Galenth s'écroula à terre avec une respiration forte et douloureuse. Doucement, il se redressa sur son siège en tentant de prendre une posture humble. Il se racla la gorge en tentant de dissimuler la terreur qui brillait dans ses yeux.  
Raphaël se tourna ensuite vers moi. À cet instant, je sentis que quelqu'un m'empoignait douloureusement la main. Je me rendis compte que cette personne n'était autre que Serah, encore à genoux sur le sol. Celle-ci n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le Séraphin, mais son anxiété était visible. Remarquant son geste, l'ange blond tourna son regard vers ma cadette. Irrémédiablement, je m'interposai devant lui, ôtant ma sœur de son champ de vision. Aimé de Dieu ou non, je ne laisserai jamais personne faire du mal à mon unique famille.  
Le Séraphin resta silencieux durant une minute qui me parut être une éternité. Puis, finalement, il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Mais lorsqu'il se trouva près de moi, son épaule presque contre la mienne, il me murmura sans me regarder :

- Le Conseil vous convoquera demain dans la matinée.

Tournant la tête vers mon interlocuteur, je le dévisageai avec incompréhension. Ne sachant vraiment plus quoi penser de la situation.

- Ne songez même pas à quitter le Paradis, continua-t-il sur le même ton monotone. Nous saurons où _la_ trouver.  
- Touchez un seul de ses cheveux, menaçai-je instinctivement sans réfléchir une seule seconde, et je vous...  
- Je ne déclarerais pas des menaces à la légère si j'étais à votre place.

Sans un mot de plus, Raphaël reprit sa route sous les regards adorateurs des anges se trouvant autour de lui. Serrant les poings, je ravalai ma colère et ma frustration. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire...

.

- Hé, sœurette, cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vue ! se réjouit Snow en me tendant chaleureusement les bras.  
- Je ne suis pas ta... marmonnai-je avant de me reprendre en secouant la tête. Mince, je ne peux même plus le dire.  
- Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Le mari de ma sœur rit à cœur joie. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger rictus en le voyant. Voilà plusieurs mois que je n'avais croisé ce gros gorille. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas dire qu'il m'avait manqué. Ça non, j'avais encore ma fierté !  
Heureux de me voir, Snow me serra vigoureusement dans ses bras, me coupant littéralement le souffle. Toutefois, je me laissai faire. Après tout, il était mon beau-frère désormais. Et après tant de temps à ne pas s'être côtoyé, je lui devais au moins cela. À côté de lui, Serah était tout aussi ravie de ma présence, même si l'origine de cette cause restait moins joyeuse.

Levant les yeux sur ce qui m'entourait, je découvris que notre couple de mariés habitait dans les grands quartiers désormais. Ici, des centaines de maisons s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il n'y avait ni route, ni rue entre chacune d'entre elles. Après tout, un ange volait et se téléportait aisément. Même si ce n'était pas les logements qui manquaient au Paradis, je savais que Snow et Serah avaient dû travailler dur pour se dégoter ce petit coin.  
La monnaie n'était pas très courante au Paradis. Seuls les commerces bénéficiaient de ce système d'échange. Mais pour ce qui était des habitations, c'était une tout autre histoire. En somme, plus vous accomplissez de missions, plus vos privilèges seront grands. Et vu la belle maison qui se trouvait devant moi, Serah et Snow avaient sué pour la mériter.

- Entre, je t'en prie ! m'invita ma sœur en me tirant à l'intérieur.  
- Doucement, ris-je gentiment.

Traînée de force dans la demeure, je ne fus guère surprise par la décoration. Les lieux étaient chaleureux et accueillants. Je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que ce soit ma cadette qui ait tout organisé elle-même. Lorsque nous vivions ensemble dans notre appartement, notre chez-soi émanait la même gaieté. Un endroit où on avait toujours envie de s'y retrouver pour se reposer.  
Bien évidemment, Serah me fit une visite guidée. Apparemment, chaque enfant de la maison avait droit à sa propre chambre. Deux salles de bain étaient luxueusement installées, une à l'étage et l'autre au rez-de-chaussée. Une grande cuisine était agencée à la salle à manger. Et finalement, un immense salon qui pouvait accueillir toute la famille.  
Puis, ma sœur s'arrêta devant une pièce fermée. Je tournai le regard vers elle, perplexe. Cette dernière me sourit d'une triste tendresse. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'annonça :

- Et ici, c'est ta chambre.  
- Ma chambre ? répétai-je, incrédule.

Comme unique réponse, mon interlocutrice désigna la porte d'un signe de la tête. Ne pouvant lui extirper un mot de plus, j'avançai ma main sur la poignée. J'ouvris devant moi avant de poser un pied dans la pièce. Mon cœur se gonfla soudainement, touché par ce qu'il voyait. Cette chambre était la parfaite réplique que celle que j'avais eue lorsque j'habitais encore avec ma cadette. Les meubles et les affaires. Tout était là, à sa place. Sur la gauche, pendue à l'armoire, mon armure angélique trônait fièrement. Brillante comme neuve. On aurait dit qu'elle m'avait attendue durant tout ce temps.  
Sur le lit, je remarquai qu'une épée y était déposée. Contrairement à ma Blaze Edge, celle-ci était sculptée d'une forme stricte et droite. La lame d'une pureté incroyable surpassait en tout point mon arme. Rien que par le premier regard, je savais également qu'elle pouvait changer de forme et devenir aussi une arme à feu.  
Doucement, je m'approchai de cette épée divinement fabriquée. Hésitante, je me risquai à caresser cet acier pur en sachant que je pouvais peut-être brûler sous son innocence. Mes doigts glissaient sur ce métal froid d'une caresse adoratrice. Elle était magnifique.

- C'est Hope qui l'a créée, déclara Serah derrière moi, m'extirpant de ma contemplation.

Interloquée, je me retournai afin de pouvoir la dévisager.

- Il l'a faite pour toi, continua ma sœur en souriant. Il me l'a confiée pour que tu puisses la récupérer le jour de ton retour. Et dire que sur le moment, je lui avais dit que jamais tu ne remettrais un pied au Paradis. Il a malgré tout insisté pour que je la prenne.  
- Elle est sublime, complimentai-je avant de prendre l'épée dans ma main.

Le manche s'adaptait parfaitement à ma main, comme s'il avait été moulé pour elle. Sa légèreté était fine, exquise. Avec une partenaire pareille sur le champ de bataille, j'avais l'impression qu'aucun ennemi ne pourrait me résister. Puis, reposant doucement cette merveille sur le lit, je me rappelais de ce qui m'avait amenée ici.

- Parle-moi de la guerre, Serah, déclarai-je doucement, comme si je m'attendais à une réponse douloureuse. Explique-moi ce qui se passe ici.

Lentement, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre afin d'observer le paysage qui me semblait bien triste et désert soudainement. Les mains dans le dos, je sentis un pincement au cœur. Comme si je venais de perdre quelque chose qui m'était cher. Comme si la beauté des lieux s'était ternie pour je ne savais quelle raison.

- Le Paradis est presque sans vie... commentai-je avec amertume. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Tout le monde est soit sur le champ de bataille, répondit Serah en détournant le regard, comme honteuse. Soit mort...

Je me retournai brutalement vers ma cadette avant de rétorquer :

- J'ai vu des choses inconcevables sur le champ de bataille. Des Chérubins sur le front et des enfants. Tes enfants, Serah !  
- Les choses ont pris une tournure désastreuse, Lightning, expliqua Serah en serrant les poings. Nous sommes tellement en sous-effectif que nous n'avions plus le choix. Même des Anges citadins sont envoyés sur le front. Lebreau a dû fermer son bar pour partir combattre. Et... Satie et Seth... J'en tremble à chaque fois que je les sais en mission.

Dissimulant son visage entre ses mains, je vis ses épaules palpiter. Très vite, je partis serrer ma sœur en sanglot. Je pouvais comprendre son angoisse. Sa famille était en perpétuel danger. Non seulement Snow et elle risquaient leur vie à chaque combat, mais ses enfants découvraient ce danger bien avant l'âge.  
Je caressai la chevelure de ma sœur afin de l'apaiser, de la consoler. Que pouvais-je dire qui pourrait atténuer sa peur ? Rien... Comme toutes mères, elle était inquiète pour ses progénitures. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était dix fois pire. Ils se trouvaient au cœur même de la guerre, à devoir y participer par foi, en l'honneur de Dieu.

- Il y a quelque temps, Belzébuth a réussi à renverser le cours de la guerre, marmonna Serah, la gorge nouée. Tout comme Lucifer, il a su rallier les siens. Et je ne sais pas d'où ces créatures sortent, mais à présent, des monstres titanesques combattent à leurs côtés. Petit à petit, les nôtres tombent...  
- Ils viennent des Limbes, murmurai-je avec certitude.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment ils en étaient sortis. La situation était des plus catastrophiques pour le peuple angélique. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Serah ne pouvait plus trouver le temps de venir me voir sur Terre. Entre sa famille et le champ de bataille, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Intérieurement, je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir été présente pour la soutenir. De ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, sa famille et elle. Pendant ce temps, je vivais paisiblement dans l'insouciance, délaissant le poids de mes responsabilités.

- Maman ! cria une petite voix dans le couloir.

Rapidement, Serah se redressa avant de tourner le dos à l'entrée de la chambre. Très vite, elle essuya les larmes sur ses yeux et elle prit de grandes inspirations.

- Je suis là, mon cœur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendre et enjouée.

Une fillette apparut devant le seuil de la porte, un ours en peluche dans les bras. Sa chevelure, qui témoignait son appartenance au clan Farron, était attachée en deux longues couettes qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Son visage était angélique, rayonnant d'innocence. Mais son sourire s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Intimidée, elle se barricada derrière son compagnon en tissu.  
Lorsque soudain, un bras puissant attrapa la gamine par la taille avant de la soulever. Alors que Snow riait, sa fille enfouit son visage contre son torse, ravie de trouver la protection de son père.

- Bah alors, Sunny ? railla-t-il affectueusement. Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à tante Lightning ? Elle a l'air méchante comme ça, mais elle ne te mangera pas. Et de toute façon, si elle voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un ici, ça serait à ton pauvre papa.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer un regard assassin au mari de ma sœur. Celui-ci me sourit sans pour autant se laisser impressionner, bien trop habitué par mes menaces malgré le temps qui était passé. Serah, quant à elle, se contenta de rire avant de rejoindre son homme. Elle prit son enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Sunny est très timide, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Dis bonjour à ta tante.

La petite enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que je voyais ma sœur soupirer. Elle tourna un regard désolé dans ma direction avant de reprendre :

- Elle est extrêmement timide. Bientôt, elle passera les tests pour savoir son rang. J'avoue que j'appréhende beaucoup.  
- Tu ne devrais pas, répondis-je avec certitude alors que ma cadette me dévisageait outrageusement.  
- Lightning, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-moi immédiatement !

Bondissant presque sur moi, Serah vint me faire face. Ses yeux me scrutaient minutieusement comme si elle pouvait extirper mes réponses par la pensée. Je secouai la tête en haussant les épaules avant de croiser les bras.

- Depuis que je suis plus ou moins Séraphin, je peux sentir ce genre de chose, tentai-je d'expliquer sans vraiment pouvoir donner de mots à ce dont j'étais capable. Tout comme j'ai deviné que Satie était une Trône et que Seth était un Archange.  
- Tu les as vus ? intervint Snow dont les muscles s'étaient abruptement tendus.  
- Oui et ils allaient parfaitement bien, le rassurai-je avant de me tourner vers ma nièce, posant ma main sur sa tête.

Elle daigna enfin à tourner le visage vers moi. Ses petits yeux m'observaient avec peur et curiosité. La nature de ses futurs dons était indéniable pour moi. Et cela ne pouvait pas être un meilleur cadeau pour Serah et Snow que de posséder une telle perle rare.

- Sunny sera une Domination, annonçai-je alors que les parents me toisèrent la bouche ouverte.

Rapidement, Snow alla serrer sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras, éclatant de joie. Je ne fus guère surprise par cet élan de bonheur.  
Car tout comme les Vertus, les Dominations étaient rares parmi les anges. Mais il était le rang le plus prestigieux dans nos cœurs. Certains les appelaient même « porte-bonheur ». Pas de champ de bataille pour eux. Pas de douloureuse justice. Leur honorable tâche était d'écouter les prières des mortels. Puis, selon le degré de pureté de l'individu, la Domination qui était à son écoute décidait de réaliser ou non son souhait. Des faiseurs de miracles, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
Sunny ne comprenait pas réellement l'élan de gaieté de ses parents, mais elle se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon. Elle rit d'une voix cristalline et innocente. Je ne pus qu'assister au spectacle de cette chaleureuse famille avec un sourire. Puis, petit à petit, mon rictus s'effaça pendant que je tournais doucement mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Fang...

* * *

J'éternuai abruptement. Me frottant le nez, je me demandai si je n'avais pas chopé une saleté de rhume. Aussi étrange cela soit-il, il se trouvait que sur Terre, les êtres surnaturels arrivaient à attraper des maladies. Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé quand j'habitais en Enfer. Ce monde est vraiment étrange. Si cela se trouve, mes cellules vieillissaient ici. Par Satan, il faut que je le dise à Lightning ! Si elle perdait son joli petit cul, je ne saurais pas si j'y survivrai !  
Éteignant la télévision, je jetai la télécommande sur la table basse avant de m'allonger sur le canapé. Passant mes mains derrière la tête, je fixai le plafond en lâchant un long soupir. Qu'est-ce que je me faisais chier ! Même le fait d'enchaîner plusieurs petits boulots, cela ne me semblait pas assez excitant. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait amputé ma liberté frivole. J'allais devenir folle ! Et dire que je faisais cela pour un ange... Bon, elle était tout de même la plus sexy des anges, il fallait l'avouer.

Fermant les paupières, j'étendis doucement mon pouvoir dans les kilomètres qui m'entouraient. Lightning n'aimait pas que j'use de mes dons, mais elle n'était pas là pour le savoir.  
Grâce à mes yeux spirituels, je pouvais analyser mon environnement d'une manière tout à fait différente. Tout objet physique s'était dissipé pour ne laisser place qu'aux auras magiques des anges et des démons. Leur distinction était simple : une couleur claire pour les divins et une sombre pour les infernaux. Mais ce n'était pas à eux que je m'intéressais. Je cherchai une petite lueur rose pâle, celle de ma partenaire. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle était partie, et je m'ennuyai déjà d'elle.

Fronçant des sourcils, je me redressai doucement sur le canapé, les yeux toujours clos. Étendant encore plus loin mon champ de recherche, je fus surprise de ne pas trouver ma semi-Séraphin. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Rapidement, je pris une grande inspiration afin de me préparer à l'effort colossal que j'allais produire. Une fois prête, je propulsai mon pouvoir afin qu'il englobe le monde entier.  
La tâche était ardue, épuisante. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur mon front, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là. Je laissai la douce fatigue me prendre alors que l'adrénaline de l'effort me prenait. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti cette extase ? Ce sentiment de puissance irréel ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'humecter les lèvres par mon excitation. Que cela m'avait manqué !  
Malgré ma béatitude, je restai tout de même concentrée sur mon objectif. Mais Lightning ne se trouvait nulle part sur Terre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Soudain, je me rendis compte que des auras se rapprochaient dangereusement de ma position. Oh, je ne vais pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie, on dirait ! Faisant taire mon don, j'ouvris les yeux avant de bondir hors du canapé. Mon corps, qui venait de perdre pas mal d'énergie, chancela légèrement. Mais je ne pouvais que savourer ce bref instant d'épuisement, aimant bien trop repousser mes limites physiques.  
Sans plus attendre, je claquai des doigts et un portail démoniaque s'ouvrit devant moi. Je marchai à l'intérieur afin de me faire happer par les ténèbres et de fausser compagnie à la cavalerie qui arrivait dans ma direction.

.

Posant mon pied dans l'hyperespace que j'avais choisi au hasard, je découvris une magnifique clairière. L'île flottante était plutôt petite et l'eau semblait provenir de nulle part avant de se jeter dans le vide infini. Étirant mes bras, je fus légèrement déçue d'avoir atterris dans un endroit plus proche du Paradis que de l'Enfer. Je commençai à perdre la main. Mais plus important, je fermai mes yeux avant de sonder le monde de l'autre côté.  
Comme toujours, le Paradis brillait de mille feux, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait absurdement beaucoup de lanternes.

- Et merde, grommelai-je en rouvrant les paupières.

Qu'est-ce que Lightning faisait là-bas ? Elle était bien trop prudente pour s'être fait attraper sur Terre. Et pourtant, la voici dans la ville de Dieu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Le goût amer de la trahison se proliféra sur ma langue. Mais je tentai de l'extirper de mes pensées.  
Soudain, je sentis l'arrivée d'une présence que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Arquant un sourcil, le sourire narquois sur les lèvres, je me retournai vers la personne qui venait me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Sortant du portail démoniaque, l'individu n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

- Vanille, déclarai-je doucement d'une tendresse meurtrière. Alors, tu es encore en vie ? Je suis mitigée entre la surprise et la déception.  
- Tout comme moi d'apprendre que tu es ici, répondit joyeusement la rousse de son visage si innocent.  
- Tu m'as plutôt vite retrouvée. Ne me dis pas que tu as impatiemment attendu mon retour, si ?

La petite démone rit de sa voix d'enfant qui dissimulait parfaitement la diablesse qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange. Ses deux petites couettes rousses rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Une chose qui, par le passé, m'avait toujours amusée. Dans sa petite tenue en peau de bêtes, son corps paraissait toujours aussi frêle et délicat.  
Posant son index contre la joue, Vanille me scruta de la tête aux pieds avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. On aurait dit une gamine qui inspectait son cadeau de Noël qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Son rictus ne faisait que de s'élargir seconde après seconde.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, tu sais ? déclara-t-elle en s'avançant prudemment et arrogamment vers moi. Tes yeux... Ta voix... Et ton corps...

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa mon épaule nue de manière sensuelle. Je ne décrochai pas mon regard d'elle, sur mes gardes. Avec cette fourbe renarde, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Tel un vautour, elle rôdait autour de moi, se retenant de bondir sur sa proie.  
J'étouffai un rire avant de secouer la tête, amusée par la situation. Sans m'éloigner du contact de la benjamine des filles de Lilith, je la suivais du regard. Le sien plongea dans le mien avec ardeur, témoignant parfaitement de ses envies. Je lui avais tant manqué que cela ?

- Je suis bien trop irrésistible pour que l'on m'oublie, ricanai-je d'un ton charmeur.  
- Surtout pour ton arrogance irrécupérable, s'écria Vanille avant de rire joyeusement. Tu es littéralement gravée dans ma mémoire, dans mon être tout entier.

Lentement, ma demi-sœur vint se placer en face de moi. Petit à petit, elle réduisait la distance qui séparait nos visages. Encore et encore. Sans émettre le moindre mouvement, je me contentai d'observer son comportement. Puis, alors que nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de se rencontrer, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de la rousse avant de la repousser.

- Plus sérieusement, Vanille, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rétorquai-je d'une voix légèrement plus sérieuse, incapable de me dépêtre entièrement de mon côté joueur.

Ces jeux de séduction, j'avais toujours eu l'habitude de les faire avec ma cadette. Comme c'était étrange... J'avais presque l'impression que cela m'avait manqué. Une partie de moi croyait renaître à travers cette provocation et tension sexuelle. Mon cœur palpitait d'excitation. Non que j'avais envie de Vanille, mais mon être était désireux de jouer au chat et à la souris. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était dans ma nature. Après tout, j'étais une fille de Lilith, la princesse des succubes.

- J'aimerais que l'on fasse la paix, toi et moi, expliqua la rouquine en faisant la moue. On n'est pas faites pour séparer nos corps aussi longtemps.  
- Pour cela, il faudrait que j'omette le fait que tu as tenté de me tuer à deux reprises, narguai-je en posant les mains sur les hanches, avançant mon visage devant mon interlocutrice. Cela me parait un peu difficile à pardonner, non ?  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se chamaille, Fang. Et j'ai tant à t'offrir par rapport à ta catin d'Archange.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Car ma demi-sœur n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle nature de Lightning. Et je n'allais pas lui offrir le plaisir de le lui annoncer.

- Et qu'aurais-tu donc à m'offrir ? repris-je en haussant les sourcils.  
- Tout ce dont tu désires. À commencer par moi, concéda Vanille qui se lécha sensuellement la lèvre supérieure. Tout l'Enfer est à mes pieds désormais. Sache que j'ai su me faire la favorite de Belzébuth.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclatai ouvertement de rire. Mais mon interlocutrice ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ma moquerie. Je savais ma cadette prête à tout pour gagner en pouvoir et en rang, mais de là à aller partager la couche du grand Chef. Cette fille ne connaissait aucune limite. Jusqu'où serait-elle capable de s'élancer dans sa quête d'absolu ?

- Et quoi ? Je dois t'appeler belle-maman maintenant ? raillai-je sans pouvoir cesser mon hilarité.

Lilith, ma génitrice, aimait diversifier les dons de ses enfants afin de se les accaparer plus tard, une fois qu'ils étaient à maturité. Mon père n'était autre que l'illustre Belzébuth, ce qui avait fait naître beaucoup d'attente de la part de ma mère. Mais ayant toujours dissimulé mes capacités à cette dernière, il se révéla que j'étais la plus grande déception de sa vie. Tandis que Vanille tenait sa magnificence farouche de Belial.

- Je ne veux pas être ta mère, rit Vanille avant de se reprendre d'un ton érotique. Enfin, tout dépend de ce que tu serais capable de faire à ta mère.  
- Désolée, ma belle, mais je suis parfaitement comblée au lit, rétorquai-je malicieusement. Je te rappellerais quand la place se sera libérée.  
- Tu te contentes donc de si peu ? D'une simple misère alors que la jouissance se tient juste devant tes yeux ?

Soudain, Vanille se dissipa dans l'air avant de réapparaître derrière moi. Je faillis sursauter, mais n'en montrait rien. Apparemment, durant mon absence, cette petite cachottière s'était dégotée de nouveaux pouvoirs. À qui les avait-elle dérobés ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ta nature, Fang, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille. Toi, tu as besoin d'actions, d'adrénalines. Le mal coule dans tes veines... La bonne conduite, ce n'est pas pour toi. Ça non, tu es une vilaine fille.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ris-je en secouant la tête.  
- Je te connais, Fang. Du bout des doigts...

Mon interlocutrice s'évapora à nouveau, disparaissant littéralement du paysage. Son rire provenait de partout et nulle part à la fois. Sans perdre mon calme, je scrutai attentivement du regard mon environnement. Mon instinct savait qu'elle était encore là, mais il était incapable de la localiser.

- Elle ne reviendra pas et tu le sais, continua la rousse avec tendresse, celle d'une consolatrice. Elle a préféré rejoindre les siens. Elle n'a fait que de jouer. Tout comme toi, tu as joué avec elle. Mais il est temps de se réveiller, Fang.

Mon cœur percuta puissamment dans ma poitrine. Il tentait de nier les paroles de ma demi-sœur alors que mon esprit se laissait séduire par cette dure réalité. Comment expliquer autrement la présence de Lightning au Paradis ? Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un petit jeu, un rêve fou qui m'avait emballée et qui allait peut-être se dissiper un jour ou l'autre. L'idée que ce soit la blonde qui m'ait lâchée la première me mit furieusement en rogne.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas retourner en Enfer, expliquai-je calmement en croisant les bras. Lilith m'attend.  
- Lilith n'est plus...

Je fronçai des sourcils avec une grande perplexité. La certitude s'entendait dans la voix de la benjamine et pourtant, j'avais du mal à y croire.

- Comment cela ? continuai-je, interloquée.  
- La nouvelle princesse des succubes se tient juste devant toi, déclara fièrement Vanille en apparaissant en face de mon visage. Tu as le droit de t'incliner, tu sais ?  
- Impossible... Comment ?  
- On va dire que nos sœurs m'ont gentiment fait don de leur vie et de leurs pouvoirs. Puis, Mère n'a pas pu me résister.

Un rire désabusé s'échappa de moi. Tout s'expliquait désormais. Cette assurance. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs. Ce n'était plus la Vanille que je connaissais. Non, celle-ci était bien plus dangereuse et arrogante que celle que je considérais comme ma cadette. C'était vicieux... Tellement vicieux que je ne pouvais qu'être admirative devant l'esprit maléfique qui se tenait devant moi.  
Vanille tendit sa main vers moi, l'air innocent et sincère. Son sourire d'ange aurait déstabilisé plus d'une âme pure. Mais la mienne ne l'était pas. Je me contentai de la scruter avec défi.

- Faisant donc la paix, chère sœur, déclara la rousse. Et lie-toi à nouveau avec ta véritable nature.

Je scrutai un instant cette main devant moi. Puis, penchant la tête, un sourire narquois d'un diabolisme que j'avais presque cru oublier, apparut sur mes lèvres. Tant de sensations oubliées que je pouvais retrouver. Intéressant...

* * *

**Oui, oui, "enfin" me dira-t-on. Mais j'avoue mon crime, cette fiction est écrite à 60-70% depuis l'été dernier. Malheureusement l'inspiration pour _The Last of Us_ avait pris le dessus et j'avais laissé cette suite de _Black Baccara_ de côté. Et non, je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé. En postant déjà une partie, j'espère que cela va me pousser à reprendre le travail. Je ne fais aucune promesse, mais j'espère pouvoir mettre rapidement une fin à cette fiction.**  
**D'ici là, j'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^**


End file.
